Magic
In the world it is common to see any and all species wield and use magic. The magic revolves around the 5 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Air. Wielders of magic vary in strength and skill, some are more adept than others. One may make the slightest ripple in water and another can create a deadly torrent. There are rare instances where an individual can wield two or more elements. To use powers and abilities it is often required to use gestures and concentration. Like a muscle one can exercise their use and gain better control, power, and duration of their magic. One's abilities are limited by the environment, skill, and creativity. In vacuum environments the elements of air, fire, and lightning are nullified as the presence of gas and molecules are required for energy output. The use of magic can be very taxing on an individual, especially during combat where it is needed to be used frequently. One can regain some of their mental stamina after a short break of 5 or 10 minutes. Full recuperation takes up to 12 hours. When someone uses their magic for too long or exceeded their own strength they succumb to Magic Fatigue. Common effects of Magic Fatigue are headaches, nausea, and physical weakness and can last up to an hour. The term "Elementalist" is an unofficial but earned title one gets for showing capability of using magic in an effective and practical manner. Roughly 10% of the population consider themselves an elementalist. Most elementalists are military or security personnel where they can effectively use their abilities. Fire Fire is one of the more common elements but also one of the most dangerous ones, lightning perhaps being the only one that can rival if not surpass in its deadliness. The element of fire is an energy based magic that does not require a source, like when water magic needs a physical source of water. If the presence of a flame is near by then it can be used to amplify one's affinity with fire magic. It is often used to create, use, and manipulate fire but can also be used to extinguish if necessary. People who begin their training in the use of fire magic often start by putting fire out before creating it to prevent unwanted accidents and property damage, or worse, injury and/or death. Fire magic requires an oxygen rich environment. Fire cannot be used in a vacuum. Water Water is the most common of the elements that people can use and is physical based magic. 32% of the population can use water magic. It was required to have a water source since it cannot be summoned from nowhere. The use of water is very versatile as it can be gentle, blunt or sharp as ice depending on the user's need. Water is often used in combat to restrain or control their combatant but can also easily be offensive as well. Earth Like water there needs to be the presence of earth for a caster to use it. It is considered physical based magic. Earth offers the best defense out of all five of the elements but is considered weaker in offense than the rest due to its slow speed when attacking. Select few that are extremely adept in Earth magic can even manipulate metal but doing so is very exhausting. Lightning The most rare of the five elements is lightning and is considered an energy based magic. Only 0.5% of the population have lightning capability. This element is almost purely offensive. In combat it can easily afflict pain, burns, and cardiac arrest. Some users use it to also taser their opponents to subdue them. Others can easily assault electronics and dismantle kinetic shielding. Non-conductive materials can be worn in defense of a lightning caster but any opening can be exploited if seen. Lightning cannot be used in a vacuum. Air Uncommon but not rare with 5% of the population being able to control it. Air is one of the more non-lethal elements. Air magic is considered physical based but is nearly omnipresent in most scenarios except for in a vacuum. Air magic is often augmented to push, pull, or lift targets, including the casters, offering high mobility in a fight. The advantage of Air magic is the combatant not being able to see it. Air cannot be used in a vacuum. Sinel Sinels, or people who do not possess the ability to cast any form of magic, are a rarity in the universe. It is an adverse anomaly where the people affected by this have no benefits of any magical abilities and are seemingly less intelligent than the grand majority. They are so uncommon that in a general population of all the known sentient species in the galaxy that there is believed to be 1 sinel for every 1 million people, though the actual numbers recorded are more close to 1 for every 730 thousand people. There is a large stigma around these people who are sinels. They are commonly believed to be less intelligent as mentioned before and are not a complete organism since they do not have abilities shared with almost every other living sentient species in the galaxy. No one knows why there is such a large infrequency with the occurrence of a sinel from two parents that have the ability to use magic and have almost no relation to a previous sinel in their lives. Some doctors have hypothesized that it is an extremely recessive trait, though no gene in any one sinel can be traced to or matched with another sinel therefore continuing its unpredictability. Other doctors hypothesized that it is a random mutation that occurs due to the fact there is such a large population in the galaxy nowadays. Knowing this, sinels also are looked down upon as falsely sterile. This is a very common misconception, since it is an unfavorable trait; people who are sinels are documented to be over 85% less likely to reproduce in their life cycles than a common person who has magic abilities.